Home Alone
by mysticmelodies1
Summary: Jean and Lionel have the house to themselves for the weekend


Jean came home after a long day at the office wanting nothing more than a nice long bath and a nap. When she stepped over the threshold, she could smell the aroma of her favorite dish wafting through the house, and with the girls away, she knew there could be only one person responsible. She set her purse down and took off her coat, before walking into the kitchen to find her husband busy at the stove.

She came up quietly behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hello, love."

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her. "Hello."

"What's all this for?" she asked, turning her head to see even more food on the kitchen table, some of which had yet to be prepared. She saw a bottle of her favorite wine on the table and couldn't help thinking it was all a bit elaborate for a typical Friday night. She knew she was getting on a bit, but she was positive that their anniversary hadn't slipped her mind. In fact, it was still months away. She panicked for a second, thinking she was in for some horrible news and the dinner was supposed to soften the blow.

"I know you've had a rough time at work, what with the girls being gone and next to no help. So I thought you deserved an evening for yourself. You haven't had a proper holiday in far too long."

Jean smiled. "Oh, Lionel. Thank you." She hugged him a little tighter and he smiled over his shoulder at her.

He stirred one of the pots and turned the heat down a bit before twisting his head just slightly to kiss the top of her head.

"This shouldn't take me very much longer. I've run you a bath so you can go have a nice soak and by the time you're out, I should be finished here."

"Thank you darling." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You can be a real romantic sometimes."

"Yes, well… don't let the word out."

Jean laughed and padded upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the door to find rose petals scattered around the sink and around the rim of the tub. There was also a hint of lavender in the air and she smiled, knowing Lionel must have remembered how she loved that bath gel. A few rose petals were scattered across the surface of the water and she dipped her finger in to find the temperature was just right. She figured he must have run it when she called home to say she was leaving the office so it would be the right temperature by the time she got there.

Her grin grew wider as she stripped off her clothes and stepped in, letting out a soft moan when she sank down into the warm water. She leaned back and let herself sink in a bit more so that she was submerged up to her neck and only the tops of her knees broke the surface.

As much as he hated to show his softer side, he really could be thoughtful and romantic when he wanted to. Her eyes slipped closed as she let the soothing scent of the lavender relax her, and her mind wandered back to the last time Lionel had treated her to dinner and a romantic evening.

She could remember it all so vividly…

__He'd taken her out to dinner at one of her favorite French restaurants, and he'd arranged for them to sit at a small quiet booth near the back so they wouldn't be disturbed. She was wearing a flattering, off the shoulder black dress, and he looked very handsome in his gray suit and silver tie. She remembered them dining by candlelight and him ordering a bottle of her favorite wine. She also remembered the look on his face when the time came to order their food.__

She smiled to herself.

That was the night she discovered just how much he loved it when she spoke French.

He took her home and ravished her like he'd never done before.

__He'd pushed her up against the door just as soon as she'd closed it and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She could still feel his hands caressing her, roaming over all the right places. He took full advantage of the slit in her dress and wrapped her leg around him, groaning when he realized she wasn't wearing any stockings. He groaned even louder when his hand found her knickers and he felt the small patch of dampness there. She hummed her obvious appreciation as he began to stroke her softly through the fabric.__

__"Little minx," he muttered, pulling his mouth from hers so that he could kiss down her throat. He sucked at her pulse point particularly hard, knowing it would leave a mark in the morning, but neither one of them cared.__

__"Yes!" she gasped.__

__He pushed her knickers aside to slip two fingers into her slick heat, and her hips bucked involuntarily in response. He used his other hand to ease her breasts free of the top of her dress, the strapless bra she'd picked out making things considerably easier.__

__She moaned his name as his mouth closed around her nipple while his fingers were busy working inside her. His thumb rubbed against her clit with every thrust and she clutched at his shoulders as her legs began to shake. He smiled when he felt her clenching her muscles as an orgasm overtook her.__

__He moaned and continued to suckle at her breast as he stroked her through the aftershocks. When her breathing finally began to slow, he placed one last kiss to her chest and lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her lips were parted as she panted lightly, trying to catch her breath. She smiled at him and cupped him through his trousers, more than ready to continue what they'd started. He fumbled with his belt for a second before unzipping his trousers and…__

"Jean… Jean." Lionel gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped slightly, covering herself as best she could with her washcloth and looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

He smiled at her fondly. She still got the occasional bit of shyness about her.

"Nothing. I just hadn't heard from you in a while and I thought I'd check to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep in here."

"Oh. No, I wasn't asleep. Just… thinking," she smiled.

"Alright, then. Dinner's ready whenever you are."

He looked down at his wife, and noted with some curiosity that she looked rather flushed. He put it down to the warm bath, but she was also breathing quite heavily and he was positive the bath had nothing to do with that. He started to ask her what she had been thinking about, but he decided he'd save that question for after dinner, and he went back down to the kitchen, leaving her to finish up her bath.

After Lionel had closed the door, Jean sank back down into the water for a few more moments, attempting to calm her brain and her body before she went down to dinner.

'He's planned a lovely evening for you,' she told herself. 'Now is not the time to spoil it by behaving like a randy teenager.'

Still, it had been a while since they had the house to themselves and she silently hoped he wanted to take advantage of it too.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jean came down in her robe a short time later and Lionel had dinner served and ready for her upon her arrival. He'd also lit candles and poured the wine. If she listened carefully she could hear soft jazz music. He'd set it to play in the background while they ate.

She smiled and walked over to kiss him. "This looks lovely, Lionel. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

She sat down at the table opposite him and they began to eat, pausing between chews to chat about this and that. He allowed Jean to vent about the workload at the office and reassured her that the girls would be back in no time and then she wouldn't have to face it all alone.

"I know. And I'm sorry for going on about it," she said, taking another sip of her wine.

"It's alright. You can't be having an easy time on your own."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "Have I told you how incredibly happy I am to have you as my husband?"

He smiled. "Once or twice. Never hurts to hear it again."

She chuckled and squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

When they were finished with the meal, Lionel took the dishes to the sink and cleaned up, refusing Jean's help. He told her that the night was all about her relaxation and he didn't want her lifting a finger.

She giggled. "I could get used to this. Not having to lift a finger. I think I might let you spoil me like this all the time." He laughed. "What?"

"No you wouldn't."

"Who says I wouldn't?"

"I do. I know you. You have to keep busy. You couldn't do with sitting around all day. You'd be bored within an hour."

She arched an eyebrow, though she didn't contest him, as they both knew he was right.

"You think you know me so well, do you?"

He drained the sink and dried his hands before walking over to where she sat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I do."

He bent down to kiss her, smiling when she gave a soft moan against his lips. He grabbed his glass and the bottle and told Jean to follow him. She raised an eyebrow again, but did as she was told and followed her husband upstairs, wondering what she was in store for.

She walked into the bedroom to find Lionel had put the wine on the nightstand along with what looked like some sort of perfume. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was massage oil and she idly wondered where he got it from as she'd never seen him with anything like that before and she doubted he have the gumption to go into a shop and buy it for himself. She wondered for a moment if perhaps he'd asked Alistair to get it for him, but she dismissed that thought almost immediately. She couldn't even imagine him discussing such a thing with Alistair.

"I was going to give you a massage," he said, seeing her eyeing up the bottles. "…but if you'd rather go straight to bed-"

"No, no. I'd love a massage. I just…" she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"You've done so much already."

"Nonsense. I love pampering you. I don't get to do it very often with the girls in and out of the house all the time." He walked over with the bottle and leaned down to kiss her. "Is it so wrong to want to spoil my wife?"

"No. I suppose not." She smirked and he smiled back at her, telling her to lie down on the bed so he could get started.

She snorted. "If I didn't know better that would have sounded like something very different all together."

He rolled his eyes affectionately. "You know what I meant," he chuckled.

She laughed and took off her robe. He was walking over to her, about to ask her which scent she preferred, but when he looked up, he lost all coherent thought. His breath hitched as he saw that Jean wasn't wearing anything at all underneath her robe. She hadn't bothered to get dressed again since the girls weren't home.

She turned, clutching her robe to her chest to keep herself covered, only to see him frozen in place in the middle of the bedroom floor.

"What's wrong?" She stepped closer. "Lionel?"

He shook himself out of it. "Nothing. I was just going to ask if you preferred lavender or vanilla." He held up a bottle in each hand so she could see.

She chose vanilla, since her bath had already been lavender scented. She said it would make a nice change. He nodded and smiled and went over to set the other bottle back down on the nightstand while she crawled onto the bed to lie down. He kept his back turned for just a moment to regain some semblance of control. He turned around again once he'd taken a few deep breaths to steady himself and walked over to the bed.

He started on her neck and she let out a hum of approval when she felt him caress her skin, but as he got down toward her shoulders, he realized he'd have to change positions or he wouldn't be able to do it properly, so he shifted on the bed such that he was straddling her waist.

She moaned a bit louder as she felt his warm hands spread the massage oil on her back before starting at her shoulders. Lionel remained very concentrated on his task, trying hard not to dwell on the fact that he was straddling his naked wife as she moaned at the touch of his hands massaging her soft flesh. His hands faltered for just a second as he closed his eyes briefly against the small tremor of pleasure he couldn't subdue.

He knew if he looked anywhere else he'd never actually finish the massage, but he did allow himself permission to observe her face as it lay on the pillow. Her eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on her face. She looked relaxed and happy. He knew her face very well, but he never got tired of looking at her. She truly was the most beautiful woman he knew.

Jean concentrated hard on controlling her breathing.

'__It's just a massage. It's not foreplay. He's just being helpful__,' she kept saying to herself, but she wasn't completely successful and her skin seemed to tingle everywhere he touched her. She kept her eyes closed and tried focusing on the therapeutic nature of the movements and not where she wanted his hands to travel.

As Lionel got more and more absorbed in his task, he didn't realize how far his fingers strayed down her side until he encountered the soft curve of her breast. Jean felt the light touch on the side of her breast and her body responded at once, making her nipples tighten and a tingle to shoot straight to her core.

Lionel took a few calming breaths and continued to work on her shoulders and neck until he felt some of the tension melt away. He then moved lower, pressing into the long muscles running from below her shoulder blade to her lower back.

Jean tried to relax as the heels on his hands glided along her spine from her neck to her bottom several times. As good as it felt on her muscles, it was very hard for her to not think about how close his hands were to the lower half of her body. The daydream she'd had during her earlier bath now came back into her mind in full detail, and try as she might, she couldn't push the thoughts away.

Her dreams didn't compare to the real feeling of his closeness and Jean felt more aroused now than she had ever before. Any thoughts of relaxation got pushed to the back of her mind to be replaced by a very persistent throbbing in her abdomen and the plea slipped almost unbidden from her lips in nothing more than a small whisper.

"Please Lionel."

He leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the nape of her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Please what, Jean?"

She shivered; his breath was warm against her skin and his hands never stopped their movements.

"Please… __touch me__."

Her words sent a small jolt of pleasure through him and she groaned into the pillow as she felt his increasing hardness against her hip.

"Touch me. Please," she whimpered.

He smiled and decided it was best not to point out that that was exactly what he had been doing for the last thirty minutes.

Instead he leaned in again and whispered, "Anything for you, my love."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

She couldn't hold back her sigh of pleasure and relief. She unconsciously lifted her bottom, seeking that firmer touch she had fantasized about only a couple of hours ago. He responded to her unspoken command and moved a hand from her hip to her inner thigh, massaging in small circles until finally his finger made contact with her swollen folds.

She moaned in response and spread her legs to give him greater access. He slid his other hand under her abdomen, lifting her slightly as he lowered his lips to brush over her spine. She pushed more firmly against his fingers as they found the small bundle of nerves that desperately sought his attention.

He delicately traced her outer folds as his lips continued to assault her skin with soft kisses. Her hips moved to guide his touch and her grip on the pillow tightened as small ripples of pleasure began to course throughout her body.

"Oh gods… Lionel," she whimpered.

He kissed her back. "That's it, love."

The hand he used to hold her up slid lower to join the other in pleasuring her. He let a finger slide over her clit again just as two fingers from the other hand slid into her sheath. She gasped out loud as she began to move in rhythm with Lionel's ministrations. His soft kisses along her spine combined with the small gentle circles on her pearl pushed her to the edge faster than she'd expected, leaving her entirely unprepared for the force of her climax as it claimed her without warning.

She writhed in pleasure and buried her head further into the pillow, trying to muffle her scream of completion. Her muscles tightened rhythmically around Lionel's finger as she rode the waves of sensation that coursed through her body. He moaned and held her steady as he prolonged her release as long as he could. He planted another kiss to her spine, unable to help the sense of pride that he could still bring her such pleasure after all these years.

Jean struggled to catch her breath gasping as the aftershocks continued to pulse through her body. His hands stroked up her hips to her waist and back again as she tried to catch her breath.

He felt her trying to move so he raised his hips a bit and she turned beneath him. He reached out and caressed her face. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed and her eyes seemed to shine even brighter blue.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said, his husky voice causing her blush to deepen even further.

The thought that he never actually finished her massage entered her mind, but vanished just as quickly when his warm lips finally met hers in a gentle kiss. Her hand moved to rest on the back of Lionel's head as the kiss deepened. Lionel moved both of his hands to tangle in her short white hair, holding her close to him. Jean sighed against his lips and let her tongue slip out to brush his lips. He took the invitation and parted his lips slightly to allow her the entrance she asked for.

Jean tightened her grip on his head and moved her other hand to his back to cradle him closer. She gave herself over to the kiss and slowly spread her legs, where Lionel quickly moved into the space she provided.

He let his hand slip down her side to her waist and up again, brushing the curve of her breast, but this time it was very deliberate. Jean response pressed closer to his hand, encouraging him to go further. He moaned and broke the kiss, only to reclaim his breath, and leaned his forehead against hers as he stared into her ocean blue eyes. As beautiful as her eyes were, he couldn't help letting his gaze slip lower.

She was his vision of perfect. Her hair tousled and lips swollen from his kisses. Her breath was coming quickly and it drew his attention to her breasts, begging for his touch, her nipples hard. He couldn't help himself any longer and his hand finally moved to cup her full breast, where his thumb slid over her nipple, teasing it to harden further. Jean had long forgotten any ideas about sleeping as she let her hands roam across his still clothed back, her lips attacking what skin she could reach on his neck.

She tugged at his striped shirt, unable to unbutton it, her hands shaking.

"Please. Take this off… " She pleaded.

Lionel, in his haste, skipped the buttons all together and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. In any other situation, Jean would have giggled at his impatience but she'd been on edge for hours and she was too far gone to worry about any sense of decorum. With a hand over his heart, she kissed his lips, then his neck, her mouth coming to litter his chest with small, open-mouthed kisses. Her hand moved to his back and skimmed lower.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "These too," she said, indicating his trousers.

Lionel was more than happy to obey. His belt went the way of his shirt and he toed off his shoes and socks before his trousers joined the rest of his clothing on the floor. Jean could clearly see his desire for her pressing against his shorts and it sent a fiery tingle through her body pooling at her core.

He didn't remove the last barrier, but waited until her eyes met his. Her eyes were dark with desire.

"Lionel…" She warned, her rapid breathing drawing his attention again to her breasts.

He smirked even as his breathing shortened to match hers. He slid his boxers off in a fluid motion.

He crawled over her again and his hand slid from her hip along her thigh to lift her leg and place it on his hip, pulling her closer to him. His hard length nudged at her entrance and Jean pulled her leg tighter around him to encourage him to start. He slid slowly into her moist heat as he kissed her with abandon. She gasped into his mouth, the sensations overwhelming her. He went slowly to start with, letting her body adjust. When she moved her hips again, his gaze lowered and her eyes followed. Both of them moaned and shuddered as they watched him slide out and then back into her. Jean tipped her head back and closed her eyes; the sight of their intimate joining almost bringing her to climax.

Lionel kissed the length of her neck as he began to move against her, trying to hold back. His control was slipping and even though he wanted this to last, he knew he was on the edge.

Jean pressed her face into his neck breathing deeply, taking in as much of him as she could, holding on to his shoulders, meeting his thrusts as much as her position allowed. Lionel felt her fingers digging further into his shoulders and heard her breathing become more frantic.

"Lionel, oh god… Lionel!" Her muscles tightened rhythmically around his length as she came harder than she done in quite some time. Lionel held her to him, trying to let her ride it out, but his thrusts lost their rhythm and he climaxed with a groan of her name, pleasure pulsing throughout his body.

They clung to each other, trying to catch their breaths. Jean moaned softly into his shoulder and Lionel felt her muscles quiver again.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice tinted with concern.

She nodded against him as she shivered again. "Aftershock."

He smiled brightly, kissing her neck as her breathing evened out. As he attempted to ease away she tightened her arms around him. "Wait. Stay."

"Jean, this isn't good for your back. And as much as I would love to stay like this, my knees can't take the strain either."

Jean let out a small snort. "We're definitely not young anymore." She said with a bit of regret in her voice.

Lionel touched her cheek and brought his lips to hers gently. "Age is merely a number. And no matter how old we may get, I'll always love you." He kissed her again and she giggled.

"I think you're getting soft in your old age."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at where they were still intimately joined.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "No. Not at all," she smiled.

He carefully slid out of her and rolled over so that he was lying beside her, taking a second to pull the duvet over them. Jean moved over to lay her head on his chest and they stayed that way for a while, snuggling close, softly kissing and enjoying just being together without worry of 'Oops, I'm sorry' interrupting the mood.

Jean leaned back a bit to catch his eyes. "Thank you for this evening, Lionel. The massage and….well…everything else," she added with a slight blush.

"You're very welcome, love."

He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into his skin. It was safe to say they wouldn't soon forget this night. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, each dreaming of the other and subconsciously creating more plans for the next time they would be home alone.


End file.
